


King of mine

by cchiyuki



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchiyuki/pseuds/cchiyuki
Summary: Richard grimaced at the burning sting coming from his bounded wrists, feeling a trail of blood pool down from where the rope was now dangling loosely.Getting captured by men stupid enough to leave a blade around made him feel ashamed beyond himself, doing so good for someone who was supposed to be a general among all things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mother watched Troy for the ??? time and suddenly I felt the urge to write something.  
> At first it was meant to be a small fic inspired by the clue scenes but instead became this mess of almost 8k words.  
> If you're familiar with the movie then you'll pick up the references, other than those it was all a self indulgent au because I can only write that apparently.

Richard grimaced at the burning sting coming from his bounded wrists, feeling a trail of blood pool down from where the rope was now dangling loosely.

Getting captured by men stupid enough to leave a blade around made him feel ashamed beyond himself, doing so good for someone who was supposed to be a general among all things.

Attempting an escape wouldn't do much, just the idea of succeeding sounding like a miracle more than anything since he was inside enemy territory.

Still, be it stubbornness or pride, even death was more appealing than the thought of spending another second inside that tent.

Richard knew his father was a smart man, having won his throne by achieving peace over the lands, but his brothers were different and he feared they'd try something foolish to save his life if word of the crown prince being held captive reached home.

As far as Richard knew, his family believed he had been killed during the attack, body collected as a war prize to mock the king over his failure.

He hoped the lie would last long enough, either until his demise or escape, because Bruce would soon start to question his enemies' words without a body to mourn.

Richard stilled instantly when the tent flipped open, blood running cold the second a very renewed face appeared.

When Jason looked his way, Richard promptly focused his eyes on the dirt staining his tunic to avoid the soldier's imperturbable gaze.

It was Jason who had rescued him the previous night from the king's men, the memory of their disgusting touches sending a shiver down his back, but he was a foe nonetheless.

No matter how much he claimed he didn't have a king.

Only looking up when he knew the soldier was facing away, busy taking off his breastplate, Richard decided to take the risk and strike.

It was stupid, thinking of overpowering a warrior such as Jason while sleep deprived, weak and sore, but maybe it would at least earn him a quick death.

He bolted on his feet, the sudden rush making his head spin dangerously, pointing the knife at the naked skin of the warrior's neck.

His attempt died quickly like he had expected, Jason turning around with inhuman speed, blocking the blow by gripping his wrist tightly enough for Richard to drop the knife with a hiss of pain.

Richard ignored the way his head pleaded him to sit down, black dots appearing at the corners of his vision, glaring threateningly at his adversary.

Jason laughed in response, gazing at the shredded rope lying on the dirt.

“I was beginning to believe the rumors about the almighty prince were a lie” he said, grinning. “It appears they were true, after all.”

Richard managed to break free of the grip, ignoring the blow to his dignity when he staggered backwards and had to use the nearby table to keep himself upright.

“It goes both ways” Richard spat back. “You and your king are animals, just like the people claim.”

Jason took a step closer but Richard didn't budge.

“No one holds a leash to my neck as there is no such thing as a king giving me orders.”

Richard grunted dismissively, sitting back on his original place with a last remorseful look at the knife lying near the warrior's feet.

Closing his eyes for a few seconds to allow his body a moment to recover, he watched Jason walk back to the small basin filled with water to wash the dirt from his face.

When he took the tray and stalked back towards him, Richard scooted away and bit back sarcastically.

“Going to make me presentable before sending me to Charon?”

He arched one brow in confusion when Jason seemed to scowl for a split second, the scene reminding him of his own brothers reactions at his jests during peaceful nights spent at the palace.

When the cloth landed on his cheek, reddish water droplets falling on his vest, Richard flinched and swatted the hand away.

Jason grunted loudly then, smacking the dripping rag straight at Richard's face.

“A crown prince acting like a woman” he said, stalking back to the other end of the tent.

Richard ignored the taunt, taking both the rag and the basin to clean the crusted blood from his hair and cheeks while Jason fully discarded his armor for a tunic.

The reflex that greeted him when he looked at the watery mirror was the one of a filthy, beaten up man with the remains of an old swelling on one cheek.

He recalled the blow, the snickering men trying to toss him around, but a punch was better than a taste of the burning branding iron.

Something hit him on the head, grunting in pain just to notice a red apple rolling near his sandals.

Carefully snatching it from the ground, blowing away the dirt away from the peel, he watched warily Jason eat grapes from a plate.

“It's not poisoned, _your highness_.”

Richard sneered, taking a bite of the delicious sweet fruit.

Given the situation, rotting painfully away because of poison was almost a tempting way to go.

Minutes passed in silence, the only audible sounds coming from the marching soldiers outside, the sun starting to set judging from the orange shades filtering from the entrance, but then Richard spotted blood staining the soldier's armor and dread settled in his gut.

“How many did you kill today?” he asked, keeping his concerns away from his tone.

Jason stayed silent for a minute, contemplating him, before a strange smile marred his lips, making hope shatter inside Richard.

“A couple, but none of them were from your belated home” he said, without sputtering a remark when Richard exhaled in relief. “I have to say, you've made many good allies. Perhaps your kingdom is holding up because of you and your titans, rather than your father's peace treaty.”

The words felt genuine enough and Richard allowed himself a second to think of Wally and the others, hoping they would stay safe and protect the kingdom in his stead.

“What does Slade want to do next?” he asked, testing his ground.

Jason chuckled.

“Not only you still believe I'm his pliable dog, you think I'd tell a prisoner his strategies?”

“Being cleaned and fed isn't common as well for prisoners and yet here we are” Richard sneered back, eating the last bits of his apple.

If anything, Jason looked amused by the exchange, lips curling in a smug smile before he took another grape.

Afterwards, he got up on his feet and approached the exit without looking back, giving Richard just one piece of warning before disappearing outside.

“Stay still and behave. There are others princes to hunt if you decide to play smart and escape.”

The atmosphere drowned back in dread instantly.

***

To say that Jason was shocked to learn the prince had been taken outside, accompanied by Roy of all people, was an underestimation.

Without taking off his armor, he stormed off towards the forest as soon as one of his soldiers informed him that his damned second in command had strolled in and claimed Richard for himself like nothing.

Jason was ready to send Roy's ass flying.

He didn't care about the man's pastimes but there were plenty of ways to satisfy his carnal needs and the captured prince sure as hell wasn't one.

Dismounting his horse, Jason started walking inside the forest to reach what he knew was one of Roy's favorite places to consume his necessities.

Suddenly there was the clean sound of a bow's cord snapping back in place and Jason found himself gripping hard an arrow, its spiked tip inches from his face.

Roy was laughing enthusiastically, the bastard, but before he could storm and yell at him Jason noticed it was in fact Richard the one handling the bow.

“How was that?” the prince asked, clearly pleased with himself as he stared at Roy.

After a second to compose himself, Roy hummed happily and patted Richard affectionately on the back.

“You're really like the people say, never seen someone so skilled at both sword and bow.”

Jason cut Richard's next reply short, pushing him aside to grasp Roy by the shoulders not too softly.

“You have five seconds to explain yourself” he murmured dangerously.

“Five seconds is too little even for―” Roy answered promptly, failing to laugh the matter off once Jason started to count.

“ _Five_.”

Richard came to Roy's aid, stepping back near the two of them like he wasn't a prisoner in disadvantage but a common soldier among his comrades.

Jason hated to admit how the prince's courage did things to him.

“He came by the tent, saw me sitting in a corner like a good dog and said we should go for a walk” he said, eyes sharp as he addressed Jason. “He told me he wanted to know how good I really was and here we are. I knew you were going to storm here like an angry spouse but, honestly, I don't care.”

Jason gaped at the choice of words, sending a glare towards Roy―who had started chuckling again― that felt more like a death sentence.

“You shouldn't play so confident” he brushed off. “Good for a man such as this idiot isn't flattering material.”

It was a blatant lie of course since their weird camaraderie wasn't the only thing who had earned Roy the title of second in command, but Richard didn't need to know.

Richard hummed to himself, throwing the bow back to his owner.

Jason cussed mentally when he noticed the sword strapped to the prince's belt, deciding that yes Roy was going to get a hell of a punishment later.

“Then, want to try me yourself?

Maybe it was because of his suppressed anger or the prince's suave tone, but Jason unsheathed his sword without answering.

He could see that Roy wasn't so keen on the idea but it was easy at that point to enlist his judgment under the category of _couldn't care less right now_.

Jason decided to play at the best of his abilities, not holding himself back as he swung his blade down hard enough to send most men to their knees.

Richard parried the blow surprisingly easy, knees bending only a little to sustain the blow's force without loosing his footing.

Roy whistled loudly, making the prince grin a little wider.

Jason blocked each of Richard's next strikes quickly, smiling despite himself almost instantly.

Their styles were completely different, his relying on strength while Richard's focused on skill and elegant maneuvers meant to tire the opponent, but it felt good to find someone worthy of praise.

Noticing small pants escape his lips, Richard mocked.

“Getting tired already?”

Jason scoffed, watching the prince smear sweat away from his brow.

“Speak for yourself.”

He couldn't tell how much time they spent blocking strikes, Roy starting to cheer at some point, but suddenly Jason found himself staring upwards at Richard's blade.

“Am I good enough for you?” he asked, smugness all over his smile.

Jason threw Roy a glance, biting down a snort when he saw his impressed, almost scared expression.

Then Richard was lowering his weapon, offering him a hand.

Jason didn't waste the chance, successfully sending the prince flying by kicking the back of his legs, pulling the offered hand to flip their positions.

Richard yelped comically, sucking in a breath when his back hit the ground. After a moment of incredulous shock, he started laughing breathlessly.

Jason choose to ignore how his warm breath tickled his face.

“You play dirty” Richard said without spite. “You would've been dead on the battlefield.”

He was starting to grow dangerously weak to that voice, suppressing a shudder as he simply stared at Richard's cerulean eyes.

Under that gaze he felt strangely naked, the sudden urge to flee raising quickly, but thankfully for him Roy cleared his throat dramatically and broke whatever spell had kept him trapped inside Richard's orbit.

Getting up to his feet, he offered one hand for the prince to take, walking away only after he had too stood back up.

Mounting back on his horse, Jason addressed Roy.

“Take him back to my tent.”

***

Jason walked with long strides, soldiers and attendants alike scattering away at the sight of his expression as he made his way inside Slade's tents without uttering a word.

When he walked inside his tent only to find it empty, the first explanation his brain created was that maybe the prince was stupid enough to try and escape, but then Roy had stepped forward with blood leaking from a cut on his mouth.

He mentioned the king's name and it was easy to guess the rest. He should have known better.

Having the crown prince as hostage would have been a powerful move but using him as a childish taunt for the rival king was absurd beyond reason.

Slade had the chance to snatch away each single one of the princes during the attack but discarded any sort of tactical move in order to secure one man.

There was a reason why he had conquered so much, it was unheard of him to put his own strategy in jeopardy for something like that.

Surely enough, Richard was standing at the feet of Slade's throne, two guards pointing their swords at his throat.

His arrival easily caught the king's attention, one gray eye hardening at his sight.

The guards stationed at the room's sides walked forward, brandishing their weapons only to stop at the king's raised hand.

Richard tilted his head when he noticed that everyone's attention wasn't on him anymore, eyes widening in confusion once he spotted Jason.

There was blood pooling down from a cut on his right brow, tiny droplets falling on the ground.

“Tell me who touched him and I won't have to kill you all” he said, looking at the guards one by one.

The soldiers hesitated at the question, torn between answering and angering their king or staying silent and getting slayed by Jason's sword.

Richard opened his mouth to say something but Slade's chuckles interrupted him.

“This is an interesting turn of events” he said, resting his chin on one hand. “There's nothing for you here, nor did I summon you.”

Jason inched forward, stopping shortly when instead of pointing their swords at him the soldiers targeted Richard at Slade's command.

“I'm sure you've got plenty of harlots to entertain you, hand him over.”

“I don't think you're in the position to make requests” Slade replied calmly, looking at the soldiers at Jason's sides. “Escort him outside.”

As soon as one of their hands touched his arm, Jason brandished his sword and cut skin to free himself, sending a soldier staggering back to clutch his bleeding hand. He then turned around just in time to kick a second one straight in the stomach.

Jason pointed his sword forward, watching the soldiers hesitate from a small distance. They didn't dare to move forward, helping their fallen comrades upright.

To their rescue came not Slade but Richard himself, his exasperated sigh sounding more like a predatory snarl.

“Haven't you killed enough men to satiate your blood lust?” he spat at Slade. “Your kind really is nothing more than a bunch of barbarian dogs.”

Slade looked amused by the prince's boldness, a smirk stretching on his lips, but then he was standing and Jason saw red when the king smacked Richard hard on one cheek sending him face down on the ground.

He stepped forward, cursing loudly when Slade waved a dagger at Richard's throat.

Crouching to his level, making the prince look at him by pulling on his raven hair, Slade whispered.

“Your silver-tongue will bring you nowhere here, son of Bruce.”

Richard spat blood on the ground, red staining his grin.

“I'm not scared of a little foreplay before my trip on the Styx, son of a whore.”

Slade laughed, letting go of Richard to focus his gaze on Jason instead.

“You can have him for as long as you want, but only if you'll command your men to march with us at the palace when I'll give the order.”

Jason kept his stoic expression even when he heard the prince's breath hitch, blue eyes widening in a mix of fear and plead when he looked back at him.

“I'll do it” Jason replied, looking straight at Slade.

He ignored the venom dripping look Richard threw at him, alongside with his shouts when four guards dragged him away by force.

His eyes never left Slade's, the older man smiling pleased on his seat.

“It seems that carnal desires are the same for mortals and demigods alike.”

Jason payed no mind to the king's words, turning around without a word.

***

When he felt the air swift at his back, Jason knew already what was about to happen.

He had to give the prince credit for his feline silent steps, most soldiers wouldn't have heard him move.

Richard crouched at his level, clearly holding either a knife or a dagger at Jason's throat, its tip brushing slightly his jugular.

The prince was hesitating, Jason could tell from both the shaky feeling of the blade and by the uneven breaths Richard was trying to keep in check.

“Do it” Jason said, opening his eyes. “You'll save many of your brothers by killing me.”

Richard inched the blade forward, now fully gracing skin, but with little pressure.

He didn't look surprised to discover Jason had busted his move, if anything he looked relieved.

“I won't let you touch my family” he said, both hands clutching the knife tightly.

Jason hummed, taking Richard's hands with his to guide them more firmly on their target.

“Do it” he repeated, whispering.

To say that the prince was breathtaking was an underestimation, Jason being completely magnetized by the sight of his lean yet strong body looming over him under the pale moonlight peaking from outside.

Richard's lips were pulled into a tight line, his inner debate transparent in his eyes.

Then he was sighing tiredly and Jason had a split second to spin them around, stopping him from using the blade on himself.

“Either refuse your contract or kill me” he gasped out, breathing heavily. “If I'm dead then Slade won't have anything against my father.”

“You would die for your father? For your kingdom?” Jason asked, throwing the knife away before releasing his grip on Richard's wrist, still towering over the prince.

“Yes.”

There was no hesitation, nor in his tone or in his eyes, and perhaps only then Jason fully understood why the prince's reputation carried even oceans away from his home.

What was the biggest difference between him and Slade.

It was Jason who moved first, lowering his head enough to press his lips tightly on the prince's own but he could swear Richard sighed at the contact, body trembling under his touch.

There was nothing akin to chasteness, only sheer desperation on Richard's side.

As for himself, Jason couldn't put words to what the man writhing under him elicited inside of him.

Many women had spent the night at his side, prizes offered after won battles, but it was the first time he felt the need to feel another body close without carnal needs as the justification.

When they pulled apart, Jason was panting like he had just fought an horde, soon taking another taste of Richard's mouth when the latter eyes flashed with lust.

Richard growled in the kiss, Jason letting out a breath of his own when their hips caressed each other, the delicious friction sending waves of pleasure through his whole body.

The prince was still wearing his tattered tunic, now stained with dust and dirt, while Jason was stark naked above him. The cover who had hid his masculinity discarded to one side after their earlier action.

“This is wrong” Richard panted out, restraining a moan when Jason nibbled at his neck.

The prince suppressed a shiver when Jason looked up from his neck, eyes sharp behind his lashes.

“Want to stop?” Jason whispered back, breath sending sparks all over Richard's skin.

In all response Richard looped one leg around Jason's hips, grunting blissfully when he started to ravish his flesh again.

***

Richard bolted to his feet when the tent opened, expecting another visit from one of Slade's men.

The moon would be up for a little more, the first shades of red staining the pitch black sky.

Jason was nowhere to be found, the absence of his armor sending a cold chill down his back.

Staring at the caped figure approaching the cushions' nest where he had been sleeping, Richard grasped the knife Jason had thrown away hours before, pointing it towards the intruder.

“If Slade asked you to bring me back to him, then―”

His threat died on his lips when the stranger took off his hood, his father's relieved face greeting him.

For a minute Richard simply stared, questioning whether it was a sick trickery pulled by Slade or if he was in fact still asleep, but then Bruce stepped forward and he met him halfway, almost loosing his footing out of trepidation.

Bruce wasn't the kind of father who showed affection towards his family publicly, but Richard and his brothers had learned with the passing of years that the man had his own personal way of showing care.

So the sight of his father examining his face for injuries, visibly sighing in relief afterwards, was enough to snatch away his ability to speak.

“How? Did they overtake the palace?” he managed to choke out, throwing a fugitive glance to where Jason's armor was supposed to be resting. “Is everyone okay?”

“The city is safe, I came here alone to bring you back” Bruce said, taking a step back without releasing his grip on his son.

Richard's next question writhed away as soon as another figure stepped inside, eyes widening at the sight of Jason.

“He came to the city's gates on horse, demanding to meet the king. The titans were ready to engage in battle, thinking it was another of Slade's plays, but then he mentioned your name and I decided to trust his words.”

Jason took off his helmet, motioning then to both of them to follow him outside.

There were two horses waiting for them there alongside Roy, who stood on his own while wearing his full armor.

“He'll make sure you're escorted safely back” Jason said. “You have to move fast, dawn is near.”

Bruce hummed and Richard barely payed mind to his father offering words of gratitude before he was hauling Jason back inside the tent, ignoring the faint amused sound of snickering coming from Roy.

“You can't do this” he snarled, staring at Jason's surprised expression. “I'm grateful for what you've done, I'm unable to tell you how much, but you can't think―”

“You asked me to either cancel my contract or kill you, this is my choice” Jason cut him off. “You with your family and me back on the battlefield.”

Richard exhaled loudly, suppressing a distressed chuckle, both hands coming up to cup Jason's cheeks. He could swear Jason trembled at the touch before his usual scowl fell back in place.

“You can come with me, at the palace” Richard whispered. “You and whoever you may like, be it your men or soldiers you think highly of. No one would dare to send you off.”

Jason stayed put for a moment, weighting the words with so much care as if it was his first time hearing such proposal, letting out a bitter chuckle in the end.

“Why should I?” he said, brushing off the hands cradling his face. “Bound myself to your family to be the sacrificial lamb once a war starts? I have already told you, there isn't a king pending over my head and there will never be.”

At that point there were many things Richard wanted to say, to ask, but decided not to instead.

He had knew from the start it was a messed up thing and yet he had believed.

His hopes now sounded like childish wishes young maidens exchanged between themselves, giggling while making flower crowns for each other, so much that Richard found himself laughing softly.

“You're right” he hummed, taking a step back. “I'll make sure to repay your help, somehow.”

When he stepped back outside both Bruce and Roy were on their horses, Richard wasting no more time before mounting on his own.

“It's time to go home, son” Bruce said with a small but genuine smile.

Richard reciprocated the gesture, a bitter aftertaste staining his tongue as they started riding away without looking back once.

***

Jason didn't expect any less for the festivities to celebrate the crown prince's safe return, staring from afar the bells ring cheerfully while the joyous roar of the people erupted from behind the walls.

He couldn't spot much of the citadel per se, not even from the hill he was stalling in, but it was easy to capture the genuine feeling coming from the city.

What he could see though was the castle's balcony where Richard was waving at the crowd, his brothers standing beside him while the king loomed behind them.

“You could have agreed. That prince is different from the ones you've met so far.”

Jason motioned his horse backwards to face Roy, throwing Artemis a glance before managing a lopsided smile.

“No one is allowed to stay so close to the sun, not even me” he whispered, taking a last look at the palace before motioning his horse down the hill.

***

Richard laughed softly as his brother grunted in frustration, dodging easily another of Damian's strikes before hitting him straight in the chest with his wooden sword.

Tim was muffling chuckles of his own, pretending to be deep into his tome when Damian glanced at his direction none too gently.

A little more than a week had passed since his return at the castle and yet nor Damian or Tim would leave his side during the day, sometimes intruding the night as well by sneaking inside his chambers to chat about nothing in particular.

Richard didn't mind that much, he would have done the same if the roles had been reversed, not to mention it always felt nice to spend time with his brothers.

He was a people kind of person, his mood immediately improving after small conversation, perhaps Slade should have locked him inside some dark cage. Maybe it would have worked on the long route.

The thought made him shiver, biting his tongue once both Damian and Tim immediately noticed the action.

“Feeling okay?” Tim asked, leaving his seat to step near him.

Richard hummed with a smile, ruffling Damian's hair when he grumbled something under his breath.

“What kind of big brother am I? Always making you worry about me.”

He laughed genuinely when both of them pinched each of his sides without any real pressure, touched by the display of affection.

***

Running breathlessly inside the long corridors, not paying attention to the scared gasps people threw at his direction, Jason stopped shortly when he reached a balcony.

He should have known Slade would go on a rampage by himself after his little betrayal, the king still sure he had a leash on him, and yet not even his tedious attention played him right in the end.

The citadel was burning and the guttural sound of people's screams echoed from every corner.

Jason's attention thought wasn't on the whole catastrophe, his priority was to locate Richard before Slade.

He knew the king would be able to win the battle in the end, Bruce's soldiers outnumbering Slade's by a large margin, but the casualties will be enough of a burden on the family's shoulders.

Mourning their prince, this time for real, would destroy them.

Didn't that feel weird to Jason's own ears, him being so scared to betray people he had never met, of failing to protect something he had tried so hard to not want in the first place.

Cursing out loud, he stormed back inside the palace to resume his search.

He ran past the civilians trying to either run or find shelter, unsheathing his sword only to defend himself from the strikes of Slade's men. There wasn't any time to announce where his loyalty lied to Bruce's men so Jason would strike them with the elm of his sword instead of its blade, buying himself enough time to scatter past while the soldiers jumped back on their feet.

After a couple of minutes, he found himself inside what must have been the throne room, now a wreckage of dust and burning debris. There he spotted the king fighting a soldier and wasted no time before striking his sword through the man's chest.

“Where is he?” Jason demanded, a little more harshly than intended, before Bruce could say anything back.

In all honesty, he had expected Bruce to jump at his throat the moment he realized who had entered the room, putting an end to whatever little truce his help had created, but instead the man seemed almost relieved to see him.

The king was a man of little words and public emotions, but one could read easily his stance with a little time and a skilled eye.

“We got separated during the fight” Bruce interrupted his thoughts. “He could either be assisting the citizens or on his way to find his brothers.”

Jason clicked his tongue in annoyance.

He didn't have a mental map of the citadel except from the places he had rushed past but hopefully his brain would spare him from running in circles.

Suddenly two more soldiers appeared behind one door, both he and Bruce wielding back their swords.

“I can handle it here” the latter said, voice devoid of any emotion as he faced his opponents. “You find him.”

Jason didn't have to hear it twice.

Running past two guards using a wide swing of his blade to open the way, he successfully managed to escape the room without being followed.

After yet another long corridor, Jason came to a stop near a window when he spotted a familiar head darting past the garden just below, followed by his brothers as they carried an injured man and a child somewhere.

Jason tried to catch their attention by shouting but his voice came strong as a whimper in comparison to the general loud noises erupting from the streets.

When Richard stopped suddenly on his feet, Jason thought that maybe he had heard him after all but then he was gently pushing the bloody man towards the second oldest, leaving the child to the younger brother's care.

His brothers were complaining visibly about something, clearly object to whatever Richard was proposing, but then reluctantly followed his orders when their brother's voice gained an exasperated yet commanding tone.

Jason tried to call for him again but the name died in his throat when Richard unsheathed his sword and pointed it straight ahead of him, his shoulders tense with caution.

Once he spotted Slade, Jason barely noticed himself bolting backwards before he cussed again. His feet were starting to feel slightly iffy, dirt and pebbles filling his sandals, but he dared not to stop.

In reality it must have took him less than a couple minutes to reach the garden, but it felt like an eternity once he stepped outside only to find no one.

Head snapping to both directions, he barely had the time to make a decision before an arrow missed his head by inches, hitting the archway behind him.

“You won't get a second warning” a voice rang out from above.

Jason inched his head upwards, spotting a red haired man standing not too far away from him, a bow on his hands pointed at him while he walked down the road. He recognized the man as one of Richard's titans, Wally.

Jason was ready to bolt but then the man talked again.

“I thought Richard had better judgment but then again he's a fool at heart. If you're here to hurt him again, I would suggest you start running.”

The 'again' caught his attention immediately, but Jason pushed away his curiosity for a better cause.

“Slade is after him. I need to find Richard, fast.”

Wally's eyes widened at the name.

“You should have told me that sooner!” he called out, starting to run down the road impressively fast without waiting up.

Jason had a remark on the tip of his tongue but decided to put his pride away to follow the man instead.

***

Richard parried back another of Slade's strikes, red sparks flying at the contact between blades.

He was trying to push the man as away as possible from the main roads, hoping to help the guards put down the king's men while he handled Slade.

At first it had been easy enough but he was tired out unlike the king since he had been helping civilians until just minutes before.

The older man didn't look tired in the slightest, if anything he seemed amused by their dance.

Slade seemed to hold some kind of weird admiration for him and it gave Richard mixed feelings. Mostly, it unsettled him but it also felt nice to be recognized by someone as strong as him.

“Starting to feel dizzy, kid? Have I spun you around too fast?”

Slade jerked his chin towards Richard's right side, making him clutch his bleeding side with one hand.

“I should be asking you that, old man” Richard bit back, not as strong as he'd wanted. “I'm quite enjoying this dance.”

Gods, he just hoped it would end soon. One way or another.

“I used to admire you when I was younger. My father talked highly of you before you went on a pride driven rampage” he continued, earning Slade's full attention. “You could have been so much more but choose to fight against the deities instead.”

“I could say the same to you” Slade cut in, swinging his sword again. “Daring. Beautiful. Intelligent. A born leader and yet you bound yourself to your father's ways. So much wasted potential.”

Richard chuckled to himself, blocking each strike at the best of his abilities.

There was an unpleasant aftertaste staining his mouth, the feeling growing the more he pondered about their little exchange.

“Flatterer.”

It was the last word he said before the heat of the battle overtook all of his attention.

***

There was a split second of relief when Wally announced he had spotted Richard, the feeling only growing as he took in Slade's form lying on the ground.

Only seconds after his eyes stopped on Richard's bloodied blade, Jason was dashing forward when the titan yelled the prince's name.

Richard fell to the ground without a grunt, horns starting to blast at the same time. Jason had no idea what that meant, his attention focused only on the growing scarlet puddle appearing beneath the prince's back.

“We won, you hear?” Wally called out to keep Richard focused on him. “Everything is going to be okay, just focus on me yeah?”

Jason stood still like marble, unable to do anything beside watch as Richard huffed a laugh. It sounded watery and weak, but it gave him the will to crouch down as well.

Richard's eyes widened once they focused on his form, something Jason couldn't put words to flashing in his eyes. He then switched his attention to Wally as he said.

“Find my brothers, make sure they're okay. Jason will help me, don't worry.”

The words sounded more like an uncertain question posed to him rather than an order so Jason wasted no time before shifting places with the titan, hands extra careful as he grasped one hand behind Richard's shoulders and one behind his knees to prop them upwards.

Jason murmured a quiet heartfelt _sorry_ when Richard hissed in pain, receiving a wobbly smile in return.

Wally gave him a warning look before reluctantly storming off to fulfill his prince's request and Jason understood there was going to be a lot of work to make himself trustworthy.

Turning around, he watched Slade's body and spat back a curse before starting to run back towards the palace. He didn't feel safe with leaving it like that but there was little to do at the moment.

“Didn't think you would come back.”

Jason stared down at Richard's closed eyes, panic bubbling inside his chest.

Keep him awake, keep talking.

“Your fault, Goldie” Jason joked halfheartedly. “Making me do all this work just because of that mouth of yours.”

“You like my mouth?” Richard replied sluggishly and yes, he was starting to seriously worry.

He stopped for a second to remember the right path, one hand coming to cup Richard's cheek when his head lulled dangerously backwards.

Jason hadn't meant it like that but whispered a _yes_ nonetheless as he kissed Richard's sweaty forehead.

He dared not to look back because he could feel the warmness seeping through his fingers and could easily imagine the red veil they were leaving behind.

“I'm glad I got to see you again, sorry I couldn't repay that debt.”

Jason ran faster.

***

Richard woke up with a grumbled cuss, his right side burning with searing pain when he cautiously caressed it with two fingers. His torso was draped with bandages and by the fuzziness of his mind Richard could guess he had been sleeping for a while.

He sighed in relief when the familiarity of his rooms settled in but then flashbacks of fire came back and he stumbled upright with a grunt.

A gasp coming from his right caught his attention. He ignored how his head swam at the sudden tilt of head, barely managing a smile before both of his brothers assaulted him on the bed.

His side protested with a blinding wave of pain but Richard bit back the grunt to hug his brothers back as fiercely instead.

“I told you it was a madman's idea” Damian spat out, stepping back enough to glare at his older brother. “We could have helped you.”

Richard ruffled his hair in response, allowing himself to fall back on the mattress when the pain was becoming strong enough to leave him breathless.

“I think we pulled the stitches, I'm sorry” Tim said, noticing his pale complexion.

“Don't worry, I'm just a little dizzy still.”

They spent the next half hour talking about nothing important, evading the inevitable questions with too much cautiousness for his liking.

Still, Richard allowed them. He would have time to speak with Bruce about the casualties and even more to mourn his guilt away without worrying anyone further.

“How long have I been sleeping?”

Tim winced slightly but it was Damian who said.

“Almost a week, the healers didn't think you'd make it.”

Richard chuckled at the boldness, regretting it immediately when it pulled on his wound. It must have been bad for it to hurt so much even now.

“You should have seen him” Tim interrupted with a smile. “He wanted father to fire all of them when they claimed so, said his brother was going to make a full come back soon.”

Damian gifted Tim a betrayed look but didn't try to deny the words.

“I love you too, both of you.”

 

He doesn't remember falling asleep then, his brothers' chit chat lulling him asleep, but when he opened his eyes again they were nowhere to be found.

The sun wasn't up anymore, the moon shining brightly outside the balcony, and thankfully the pain had subsided to an annoying itchiness rather than a burning sting.

The sound of snoring peaks at his ears, eyes glancing to his side only to discover the most absurd sight he could have ever dream of witnessing.

His father. Snoring.

He couldn't quite suppress a chuckle and it was all it took Bruce to open his eyes, fully awake.

“I didn't mean to wake you up.”

Bruce hummed, clearly not minding the situation.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better than before, still sore but I'll live. Damian and Tim?”

“They didn't want to let you alone but they needed to rest.”

The picture of his brothers fighting to stay close, especially Tim who was the most reasonable one, started another chuckling fit and surprisingly enough even Bruce cracked half a smile.

When the fluttery feeling died down, Richard took a trembling breath and finally managed to ask about the full report of what had happened that night.

Bruce didn't sugarcoat it and no matter how much it sounded strange, it was comforting to be treated as an adult rather than a glass doll.

The citadel was under reconstructions, having sustained hard damage between the first attack and the secondary indoor struggles. Many people had lost their homes, their loved ones, and Richard felt his eyes sting when Bruce told him that they were happy nonetheless to know their crown prince had survived.

What unsettled him though was the news of Slade's body disappearance, only the puddle of blood remaining where Richard had somehow managed to overpower him.

“We don't know whether someone abducted the corpse or if he escaped on his own legs, but the titans are already investigating.”

Bruce also said that Wally had dropped by a couple times and asked to be informed once he was awake, wanting to check him up himself.

Richard hummed but then the memory of Wally asking him to stay awake triggered another picture, making what had felt like a fever dream become a sharp alarm in his mind.

“Is _he_ okay? Where―”

Noticing his nervousness, Bruce got up from his seat and pushed him back onto the mattress without too much force.

“Jason is okay. Your comrades wanted to interrogate him before alloying him free roam, especially near your rooms. I told them to let him go and they did, he has been staying at the palace since.”

“Can I―”

“Of course, but you need to rest now” Bruce cut him off, one hand coming to rest on Richard's head. “I'll send him here first thing in the morning, some sleep could help him too.”

Richard sighed and gave in, accepting his father's offer.

There was a thing thought that still bothered him so he spoke up again before Bruce could exit the room.

“Are you sure you're okay with this? I won't leave his side but I can't ask neither to you or the people to accept my decision.”

He was surprised to see his father suppress a chuckle.

“I would not worry about that” he said. “Both me and your brothers had quite the time to talk with him and the citizens are extremely thankful for his rescue. Your comrades are a little wary but that young man, Wally, I'm sure he'll help you out to explain things.”

With that he was gone, leaving Richard's mind wander for what felt like hours before he managed to drift back into unconsciousness.

 

Not even an hour must have passed since the chat with Bruce but Richard rose back from his sleep yet again when he felt the noise of a chair being dragged. He barely suppressed a bark of laughter when he heard Jason swear under his breath.

“You could have chosen the bed, I wouldn't have minded” he said, opening his eyes.

Jason grunted without spite, still settling for the chair.

“I'll keep that in mind but I'm afraid your brothers will kill me once they'll learn I've disturbed your sleep.”

Richard smiled, prompting himself in a sitting position with a huff, thanking Jason when the latter helped him balance the cushions at his back.

Jason went to take back his seat but Richard grasped his wrist softly enough for the man to break free if he wanted, smiling when he sat on the mattress instead.

“Then we are okay, since you're not disturbing anyone” he whispered, entwining their fingers. “Give them time and they'll love you.”

The sarcastic remark he had expected never came, Jason too busy staring at their hands with a pensive expression. When he sighed loudly, Richard almost jumped in surprise.

“This” Jason said, still looking there. “I can't explain what it does to me.”

“I'm pretty sure that if there's anyone who can understand then it's me.”

Jason grunted and puffed out another breath as if frustrated.

“No, you don't understand” he said. “For the first time in my life I'm scared of what I'm feeling, of what I want. It never happened before, Richard, usually I could get anything and anyone without even talking but you've enchanted me since the first day.”

Richard didn't interrupt him, simply humming as Jason ventured inside the weird connection they had somehow created. It felt intimate, pleasantly so, and he would be a liar if he didn't admit seeing someone such as Jason look so raw and naked felt dreamlike, some kind of privilege.

Jason didn't fight when he pulled slightly on his arm, watching the man shiver once their bodies connected further, foreheads resting together.

“I thought you didn't want someone to bound yourself to” Richard whispered, shuddering under the intensity of Jason's gaze.

“It was true” Jason replied. “It was but just because I hadn't found my king yet.”

_You're not meant to bind yourself to anyone_ , the kiss Richard gave him said. _At my side or not, you were born to fly_.

He watched Jason loom over him, lust and something more coloring his irises.

“Once you're fully recovered I won't be able to restrain myself” he admitted so quietly Richard could taste a little hesitation.

In all response Richard cradled both of his cheeks with his palms and this time Jason didn't pull away, letting him taste his mouth after so long.

He didn't care if the next morning someone would get angry and yell at them, successfully pulling Jason under the covers without breaking apart.

“I love you” he said, repeating it when Jason shuddered.

“I love you” Jason whispered back, smiling softly. “King of mine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please feel free to point out any typos and weird stuff since I'm not a native speaker.  
> This was written during questionable hours and I should really find a beta.  
> I decided to go for their canon names and not something "appropriate" after I asked my friend for help and she said "you could call Bruce Brutus" and I was like OK nope gonna stick with canon.  
> I can't write smut because I'm a fake stan but one day *clutches fist*  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received some heart warming feedback on this Au, decided to write a little wrap up after a friend asked me for more.  
> At first I planned to write only 3k max but then they became almost 7k.  
> Please enjoy!

Richard wasn't particularly fond of celebrations for many reasons, one being the fragility of having almost all of the town regrouped in one place, but said nothing while his attendants worked on his vest.

The memory of the last attack was still fresh but blissfully enough life proceeded smoothly without any more tragedies, even though the disappearance of Slade's carcass unsettled him to no end.

No matter how hard the titans had tried to find anything regarding the king, his name disappeared as if suddenly everyone forgot him.

“The people are still mourning” Bruce said. “Perhaps forgetting about him is their easiest way to move on.”

Richard didn't fully agree with the statement but he would go on if the citizens were healing.

The other major reason causing him worry was a completely personal matter: that night would be his first appearance with Jason at his side after his recovery.

Bruce had already not only given his approval, in his own quiet way, but explicitly said the people were thankful to Jason for his services.

Even his brothers were slowly warming up to him, for now mostly Tim since Damian was still wary and overprotective.

“I don't trust him yet” he said. “Still, I'll try and get along with him if it pleases you.”

It was a start, he could work with that.

Their approval was heartwarming to the point of being too much, making him think they shouldn't trust him that blindly, and Richard feared the people would change their minds.

Fear did things to one's self, made you feral, and he was scared to learn if the popular thoughts had changed now that the crown prince was fully healed.

His attendants bowed their hands and excused themselves after they had adorned his hair with gold dust, giving him a moment to himself.

His usual general's uniform was discarded for a more simple and elegant sleeveless chiton, a belt around the waist letting the fabric stop just up the knee, fastened to one shoulder with a golden button. A circlet rested on his head, the only piece of jewelry adorning his body.

A part of the celebrations consisted of a masked ball, a tradition at the palace, and surely enough there was a thin black garment meant to cover only his eyes resting near the mirror.

It wasn't mandatory so he left it untouched, reaching for the door after one last deep breath.

After he opened the door, Richard jerked slightly backwards in surprise when he came face to face with no one other than Jason, words dying in his throat once his eyes settled on his beloved.

Jason was wearing garments much like his own, if not for the longer length and the absence of the royal circlet, beryl eyes flashing sharply behind his mask.

Seeing him wear his people's clothes, so different from the one he wore back with Slade, sent a pleasant wave of warmth straight to Richard's heart.

“Hello, darling” he said, hiding his delight when Jason's ear tips colored with a pale shade of red. “Everything okay?”

Jason stayed silent, savoring the feeling of Richard's hands on his face.

It had quickly become an habit, the prince cradling his cheeks in both palms to either kiss him or claim his attention in the softest manner, and each time Jason loved it a bit more.

“Just wanted to check on you.”

It was a lie, Richard could tell by the stiffness of his shoulders, but he didn't call him out on it.

Jason was as nervous by the whole thing as he was and mocking him would be childish and hypocritical.

“I'm okay, usually the titans are the one escorting the princes to such occasions but I'd love to be accompanied by you, if that's okay.”

He smiled to himself when Jason visibly relaxed, thumb scratching lightly on his mask.

“You know you don't have to wear this, right?”

“I figured it would be better for you if I did, giving your people the benefit of the doubt. Not everyone knows how the scary demigod looks like, it would work to an extent.”

Richard didn't stall further, gently pulling the garment off.

“There” he said, letting the thing fall to the floor as he kissed both of Jason's closed eyelids. “Beautiful, made just for me.”

Jason's eyes widened the second he heard the words, all but pushing Richard's further down the corridor to finally reach the stairs.

“If we don't make haste, I'm afraid I'll have to claim you right here. Then your family will start to question whether we ran away or if I really did kidnap you.”

Richard laughed mirthfully, following Jason until the start of the stairs before whispering one last thing to his ears.

“I have to say, it would have been fine with me. Every single one of those options.”

He waited no longer, leaving a now fully flustered Jason staggering a few steps behind.

***

It had to be expected that some people would throw wary looks at his direction, but Jason was surprised to learn that the people approaching him for brief conversation or to offer yet again words of thanks were in the majority.

It felt new, weird and slightly awkward at times, but the fond looks Richard gifted him from the distance were all it took him to calm down completely.

The prince and his brothers were standing in the parterre meant for the family, bright lit torches illuminating all of the gardens. Richard told him it was a tradition to host the parties there, especially during the hot days of summer when the dances went on until dawn.

Jason started to like both the traditions and the local vestures, glancing curiously at the persons wearing colorful and elegant masks.

There was a small group of women playing harps, soft music accompanying the general chit chat, but they would switch places soon enough with other musicians once it was the time to dance.

His attention settled once again on Richard when he heard him huff a laugh, the prince catching his gaze for a second before he nodded and whispered something to his younger brother.

Not much longer after that, the soft music stopped suddenly and Tim claimed the presents' attention with little difficulty.

“To follow our traditions, it's time for everyone who wishes to participate in the King's trials to step forward. The victor will have the pleasure to have the first dance with my brother, Richard.”

Richard stepped forward and smiled warmly. Jason could swear his eyes had settled one second too long on him, a playful grin appearing for a split instant.

“Everyone knows what that means” Tim continued and now he was staring at Jason too. “But, since we may have new citizens among us, let me remind you that it's not only a great honor to start the dances with the crown prince, it's also said to be a token of good luck from the Gods.”

All around him the people started to clap softly, a few man and women stepping forward towards a large square of stone which had been unlit until a second ago. He spotted guards with wooden swords and lances waiting to be taken and a target meant for an archery trial.

A hand settled on his shoulder, followed close by a familiar voice.

“Not going to participate? I thought there wasn't any further excuse to pretend you two aren't together now.”

He smacked Roy's hand away, giving him a hard, incredulous glare when he stepped towards the group of participants. There he also spotted Wally and he wasted no time before joining himself.

“You're going down, demigod or not” Wally said, a grin on his lips. “I'll tell Richard you said hi.”

Jason smirked back.

“You can try.”

***

Richard clapped alongside everyone when Roy landed yet another perfect bullseye, trying his best to remain stoic when he spotted Jason grumbling something to Wally, who chuckled warmly in response.

He could tell Jason was calling his own second in command a show off, eyeing the man tightly as Roy gave Richard a cheesy smirk.

Bonding over shit talk wasn't exactly what he would have preferred, but it would be fine as long as Jason and Wally warmed up to one another.

Still, Richard couldn't quite suppress a puff of laughter once it was Wally's turn to clear the trial and his beloved proceeded to dis him with Roy this time.

“To think I've met him on the battlefield drenched in blood, he sure acts like a virgin maiden. Have you put him under some kind of sorcery?”

Richard smiled when Donna finally appeared, wasting no time before temporarily leaving his viewing spot to properly greet her.

Between his recovery and the investigations regarding Slade, he had literally no time to meet the rest of his comrades besides Wally and that was only because Bruce had appointed him as a personal guard for the time being.

“It's good to see you” he said, giving her a brief but heartfelt hug.

She smiled back.

“I should be the one saying that” she said. “I hope you'll have the time to share some time with me tomorrow before my departure but, if I may, for now I'd like to see this man of yours in action.”

Richard turned around just in time to see Wally hit his third perfect shot, offering his friend a smirk when he bowed his way.

“Don't worry” he said, eyes never leaving Jason as he stepped forward. “Jason is truly something else.”

Donna hummed behind his back and he could feel the smile coloring her lips without turning back.

To say that the crowd roared in excitement once Jason managed to hit his three targets in a rapid succession, grasping the arrows with incredible speed, would be and underestimation.

From the participants' group Roy was sighing deeply while Wally's loud but clearly impressed _show off_ reached everyone's ears without a struggle even among the commotion.

Richard had to turn away once Jason's eyes locked with his own, the intensity of his stare sending sparks down his spine.

Suddenly Damian was on his side, sparing a quick glance towards Jason.

He put one hand on his brother's head when the usual scowl appeared, putting up his most mischievous grin as he said.

“Don't be too hard with him.”

Damian smirked back in response.

“I'll simply teach him a lesson but I'll hold back if that's what you want, brother.”

***

Sending Roy flying was easy enough, knowing full well his comrade's techniques and strategies after so many years spent fighting together, and Wally proved to be a satisfying opponent to throw on the ground.

He was good, extremely so for someone who's main weapon worked in long range, but Jason had spent too many years swinging a sword.

Not to mention that the prize was too important for him to hold back.

What he couldn't quite do was keep his neutral expression once the crowd acclaimed happily the approach of no one other than their youngest prince, the boy wasting to time before reaching for a wooden lance.

“So I have to kick a kid to have that dance? So much for sacred traditions.”

Jason decided to play it even, discarding his sword to get a lance himself.

It was not even close a weapon he was comfortably accustomed to, having used it only during dire times, but he could make it work. Like he always did.

Damian scowl deepened.

“If only it would be so simple” the boy called. “But I'm afraid you'll have to do better if you want to go near my brother, son of Nike.”

The appellative stunned him long enough for Damian to take the first swing, failing to hit him straight in the stomach only by a breath.

Each time he parried the next strike, Jason could feel Richard's eyes on him and only the gods knew if it was giving him strength or just unsettling him.

He sighed loudly, trying to shake the stiffness from his shoulders.

“Don't say I didn't warn you, kid.”

Jason had to admit that the boy was good, perhaps too good for someone his age, but then again he didn't expect any less from one of Bruce's sons.

The kid's only weakness was his inexperience since yes, the prince had helped many times when the people needed protection, but there wasn't any real history of him fighting in the midst of a war.

Jason hoped he will never have to stain himself with anyone's blood, his only future task being the protection of his own family.

Tim had briefly explained him the rules, saying that to win he had to either make Damian surrender― unlikely, since the kid clearly held some kind of grudge against him― or send him out of the square.

Both himself and Damian knew which one he was aiming for, the little prince holding his ground at the center of the arranged arena.

From the parterre both Richard and Tim were commenting the fight with playful smiles, meanwhile the king was staring intensely at his son before switching his gaze on Jason.

There he also spotted Donna standing beside the crown prince, the woman offering him a smile when their eyes settled on each other for a second.

While Richard spent his days bedridden, Jason had the time to meet all of his most loyal man and perhaps she was the one that intimidated him the most.

Her strength and royalty towards both Bruce and her prince were frighteningly passionate, back at home no woman had the same intensity of feelings towards their rulers.

“You shouldn't look elsewhere while I'm your opponent.”

Damian's gruff made him slip back into the heat of the trial but not before the prince managed to graze his right cheek.

He couldn't say how Richard managed to call for his attention without opening his mouth, but suddenly they were looking at each other yet again.

The prince mouthed three silent words and it was all it took.

 _King of mine_.

“I'm sorry, your highness, but he's waiting for me.”

***

After the crowd finished applauding their new champion, leaving him the time to kiss his brother on the head after he congratulated his efforts, Richard followed the rest of the family to join everyone to finally start the dances.

Jason was already waiting for him and he wasted no time before accepting the offered hand, officially starting the festivities with that simple gesture.

Some people simply started to look at them while chatting, others joining in a couple minutes after them.

Richard lifted his left hand up to Jason's shoulder, giving the right one a squeeze when he felt his uncertainty linger.

“Don't worry, they love you” he whispered to Jason's ear. “Wally will sulk a little for his lost title, but now everyone knows how good you are.”

Jason laughed under his breath, bringing him a little closer to himself, making Richard smile when the anxiety vanished from his stance.

“Way to kill the atmosphere, bringing up your ex champion” he said without spite. “I have to say, you shouldn't use those words to encourage me on the battlefield.”

“What do you mean?”

Jason lowered his eyes to the ground, mouth opening a few times in a surprising show of bashfulness.

“They were a confession meant for only your ears, you don't have to remind them to me because they weren't mere words muttered foolishly.”

It took him a minute to fully understand what Jason was trying to say and Richard couldn't suppress a happy breath of laughter afterwards, right hand coming to cup Jason's cheek,

“I wasn't using them to call you back to me like a slave, I've meant them as much as you did” he whispered. “You said I am your king and you're mine, love.”

Richard could tell the exact second Jason registered his words, a mix of emotions flashing in rapid succession on his features to the point of making him stop their dance.

He could only give him a kiss on the forehead before the music changed abruptly, signaling the start of the group dances, suddenly getting dragged away by no one other than a snickering Wally.

“I don't know what you told him but it must have been quite shocking” his comrade chimed, giving to a very stunned Jason one quick salute before dragging Richard out of his sight. “I won't ask what, but now it's my turn to have a dance with you.”

Richard chuckled alongside Wally, throwing one last glance at the people gathering all around them.

The traditional group dances were perhaps his favorite part of the whole ordeal, having to share at least one round with every participant, but he couldn't fully bring himself to wait until late to spend more time with Jason.

Taking Wally's hand, he said.

“Try to keep up.”

***

Jason watched hypnotized Richard share a dance with his friends, exchanging one particular quick spin with his brother Tim in a flutter of laughter.

He looked ethereal and dazzling while surrounded with those whom he shared bonds, be it everlasting camaraderie or simple duties towards his citizens, leaving Jason wonder how he had looked while dancing with him.

It was extremely frightening how the prince had managed to carve himself a place deep inside his core, a simple smile sending shivers crawling beneath his skin.

“Not going to join the dances?”

Bruce's voice startled him out of his mind, head tilting slightly to the side to acknowledge the king.

“I'm afraid I'm not the kind for dances” he answered, eyes settling back on Richard.

The king hummed quietly, examining him for a minute before following his glance.

“He was always a mirthful young man, even during his early childhood” Bruce said, loud enough only for the two of them to hear. “He caused a few ruckus when I first brought him here, always because of good intentions of course, but it made me start to think I would die early out of concern.”

Jason immediately felt out of place, overcome with the loud thought of the conversation being too personal and private for his ears, but he followed Bruce nonetheless back to the family's parterre when the king invited him.

“His parents used to travel all around these lands to bring joy to the kids like him, but war isn't merciful, even to those who are kind, and Richard learned that the hard way. He always said things were okay, children can hide surprisingly well their feelings, but I could tell anyway. When his brothers joined him it was clear he had missed the thing that is family.”

Jason didn't comment on the whole speech, leaving his words for Richard's own ears, but he couldn't really remain completely silent when Bruce was missing out something so obvious.

“I'm sure his brothers brought him joy, it's evident how much he cherishes his family and those around him” he started, licking his lips. “But he loves you, he would die for you, so I think he had a family the moment you met.”

Bruce stayed silent and Jason dared not to check for any reaction, hoping his mouth hadn't damaged the trust he had worked so hard for because he thought he could talk back.

The king was sharing something private out of his own volition but that didn't mean Jason had the permission to talk back or the right to lecture him.

“It's okay, son” Bruce startled him again. “I'm very thankful for your words.”

Jason turned around, catching the man's back as he walked toward the palace, stopping just briefly once down the short stairs.

“Take good care of him, I know he will do the same for you.”

Once alone in the parterre, Jason exhaled deeply away from anyone's eyes, starting to massage his temples.

Not only Bruce and Richard were so much alike and yet unable to notice themselves, Jason had no idea if he would be capable to sustain so much trust and affect all of a sudden.

When he heard his name being called, he walked near the balcony's end and immediately spotted Roy.

“Is Richard with you?” he asked. “I wanted to share a dance but he's nowhere to be found.”

Jason's eyes immediately started to scan over the many persons flashing by the gardens, blood running cold when he couldn't spot the familiar head.

He wanted to believe that he was with his brothers but then he spotted both princes standing near Donna.

At first he meant to ask Roy to call both Donna and Wally to help him search the palace, but it would most likely cause anxiety among the citizens and a local commotion was the last thing he needed right now.

“I'll go look for him.”

***

Richard recognized him immediately, the moment he had spun around to change partner he could tell who he was facing, mask or not. His first instinct was to push the man away but they were surrounded by innocent people and he couldn't risk the backslash.

So he kept his smile up instead and said.

“Usually my line would be _it's good to see you again_ , but I'm afraid this is not the case.”

Slade smiled but settled for silence, spinning him around while slowly taking them away from the group.

“I have to say I disagree” the king whispered. “I was told everyone was ready to prepare to bury their prince and yet here you are, dashing as always.”

When they were out of sight, Richard didn't linger further before dragging Slade away from the festivities, pushing him inside one of the palace many rooms.

It wasn't a smart move and both Jason and his family would hate him for it, but it was worth the risk if he could stall the king away from any more carnage.

“Did you came here to repent for your crimes? Death would have been more merciful than spending your entire life imprisoned.”

Slade laughed gruffly, taking a step near the balcony.

“We both now that's not the case, nor would a prison be able to restrain me for long. Sentencing me to death would be effective but that's the way of animals, remember?”

“I don't have time to play along with your schemes, Slade. Tell me why you're here or I will have to break my own morals. I may have beliefs but you sure aren't someone who deserves them.”

Richard watched warily as the king strolled outside, leaving him to walk forward as well.

“I won't give you any boring talk about war, good old Bruce surely did already, but you may want to forget about our differences when I'll tell you this next piece of information.”

Slade stopped for a response, Richard only hummed curtly.

“I had the occasion to form more bridges, managed to encounter a group of mercenaries, people I'm sure you remember vividly. Them being the ones responsible for your unwanted title of prince.”

The second the words settled in, Richard stalked angrily towards the man, brandishing the blade hidden beneath his tunic.

“Do not dare to speak of them” he spat harshly. “You can mock me all you want, break me, but do not dare to play with me about―”

Slade didn't budge an inch when he pressed the knife up to his throat in a quick motion, grip unwavering and strong, but it was Richard's turn to flinch when the man shoved him the linen cord hanging from his neck, a silver insignia he knew too well.

The king teared the loosely made necklace from his neck, offering it to him silently.

Richard hesitated, trying to weight his options and possible outcomes, grabbing in the end the small thing with a quick snap.

The carved owl staring back at him sent an awful shiver through his body, memories of seeing the same exact object laying on the blood stained sand so many years ago.

“Where?” he asked under his breath, tone harsh yet tight with emotion.

He expected Slade to laugh at him but instead he hummed lightly.

“I'll help you get your own revenge, I've been wanting to put down those dogs for years myself, but you'll have to follow me and leave your kingdom behind in exchange.”

Before he could spat out a curse, the door slammed open, a disheveled Jason appearing suddenly.

Something like burning rage flashed behind his irises the second his eyes settled on Slade, starting to run at full speed towards the man.

“I'll come back to hear your reply soon, princeling. Until then.”

Richard stood still in shock as Slade jumped out the balcony, rushing to the edge only to spot the man vanishing in the dark.

Then there were hands on his body, first settling on his shoulders before shakily reaching for his face, Jason taking his breath away with the strength of his embrace.

 _Thank the gods_ , he was whispering so silently Richard would have missed it if not for their closure, followed quickly by the obvious next reaction.

“I need to tell the guards and―”

“Don't” Richard cut him off. “He won't attempt anything, not tonight at least.”

Jason arched one brow in confusion, eyes filling with worry after he noticed his tired tone.

“What did he say? Did he hurt you?”

Richard managed to put on a weak smile, kissing Jason on the cheek apologetically because he knew his lies wouldn't work with him.

“I'll tell you in a while, for now could you please go tell Tim I've retired to my rooms? Please, do not tell anyone what you saw here. I've already burdened them enough as it is.”

There was clearly an objection on Jason's lips but he nodded courtly, bringing their bodies close one more time.

“I'll join you as soon as I'm done” he whispered. “Promise me you'll wait for me.”

Richard huffed a laugh, because of course Jason would read him like an open book.

Instead of answering, he gifted Jason one last kiss before they parted ways.

***

They were laying on the bed, flushed against each other, only a thin blanket covering their naked skin.

Jason didn't pressure Richard to talk but he was starting to worry the more the prince stayed in silence, flipping between his finger the damned seed of discord Slade had brought upon him.

He couldn't recognize the meaning of the symbol engraved on the pin, but it must have been serious for it to break apart Richard so easily.

Slade be damned, Jason was going to hunt for his head.

Richard sighed tiredly, letting the pin fall on the mattress before snuggling impossibly closer to him.

“The men under this banner, the ones who wear these pins, they're the people responsible for my parents' death.”

Jason didn't know what to say then, maybe there wasn't truly something he could say, the conversation he had with Bruce earlier coming back to him at full speed.

So he instead kissed the top of Richard's head, holding him tighter, successfully coaxing out of his shell.

“He said he could bring me to them, give me the chance to have my revenge, and―” he took a deep breath, fingers curling tightly into fists. “The terrifying thing is that I wanted to say yes, Jason, I truly did. Bruce taught me new ways to achieve justice but a part of me really wanted to accept and kill those men with my own bare hands.”

And finally things started to make sense again, leaving Jason with a bitter aftertaste in his mouth as he thought that Richard truly was too good for everyone surrounding him.

Feeling angry with himself for thinking of accepting something that to most men would have sounded natural, feeling scared of having somehow betrayed his father's―Bruce's― trust by thinking of sending his parents' killers to hell.

“Listen to me, Richard” he whispered, untangling one hand from Richard's waist to cup his chin upwards. “I know what's hunting your mind and, believe me, no one would blame you for that. Not me, not Bruce and especially not _them_. Your family would do the same if something happened to you, they already did.”

Richard tried to open his mouth to say something, only to drop it shut when Jason brought their foreheads close together.

“I would fight the gods for you, love, so don't ever feel ashamed for letting yourself drop the prince's mask to be human.”

The prince's eyes were beautifully bright and sharp, even under the pale light, starting to shine even more profoundly when tears fell down his cheeks.

“I'm here” Jason said as Richard hid his face in the crook of his neck. “I've got you.”

 

The morning after Jason knew it would break Richard's heart to wake up to an empty bed, searching uselessly the palace's grounds, but he didn't regret his choice.

So he took the pin from the bed, giving his king one last kiss before walking outside.

***

He didn't bat an eyelash as he swung down his blade, cutting through yet another throat with a satisfied grunt.

He didn't know how many he had killed, who's blood was staining his clothes more, but Jason couldn't care less as he took down the last of the Owls.

“Getting worked up like that, so unlike you.”

Jason didn't flinch when he heard Slade's mocking tone at his back, simply taking one last deep breath before slowly turning around, fingers tight around his sword.

It had took him a whole month to track down his targets, having discarded the idea of finding Slade first instead and getting the information out of him.

Apparently the Owls were pretty known around these lands, much to Jason's surprise, but hunting down the mercenaries' main base hadn't been as easy as he would have liked.

“Your little friend and that long legged red hair caught me by surprise, I'll give you that, but oh I can easily imagine your dearest prince's expression once he learned that you planned all of that behind his back.”

Jason huffed a laugh, picturing fondly despite himself both Roy and Wally sending Slade back away from where had come from.

“Using cheap words to try and make me feel blameworthy? How low you've fallen.”

Slade tried to keep his usual neutral face up but Jason could spot the tightness of his jaw, his single eye hardening slightly.

Jason smeared blood away from his cheek, cleaning his blade with one of the dead men's cloaks lying on the floor before stepping away from the carnage to fully face Slade.

They both knew what was about to happen but none tried to back away.

Slade had chosen to walk down a madman's path who somehow had gotten Richard involved and gods damn him if Jason was allowing Slade to hurt him again.

He couldn't tell who moved first, gritting his teeth hard as sparks grazed his face once swords collided, succeeding in making the now ex king stagger backwards.

“You're not worthy of him” Slade spat at one point. “His strength, his passion, they weren't meant for you to take.”

Jason let out a bitter, crooked laugh at that, grunting with exertion before parrying yet another blow.

 _I know that_ , he wanted to say.

“He pledged his faith in me, placed his trust in my hands” Jason said instead, ignoring the searing pain at his side, finally managing to take the decisive blow. “I may not deserve it, but I'll repay him back as strongly.”

Slicing open Slade's throat to negate him the right to say any last words felt terrifyingly satisfying, the thought making Jason laugh before he dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

Bloodlust was something to be scared off, not believing so truthfully, so beautifully, you were betraying your family by letting yourself be selfish for once.

 

Jason didn't know when he had closed his eyes, recalling his mother's voice calling out to him at some point, but once he swam back to consciousness his surroundings had changed.

Instead of the blinding sun and the flippant ruined tents of the Owls, he was standing near some kind of swiftly made roof.

His thought proved wrong when his back shook, grunting in pain once what now he recognized as a carriage hit either another hole or rock.

“Stay still if you don't want me to kick your ass, took me ages to patch you up.”

Jason winced at the stone cold tone, bringing his head to tilt just enough for him to face Donna.

“You should have left me there to rot, then” he answered groggily, thanking Donna when she offered him a pouch of water.

“For a second I didn't even want to listen to _his_ request, having seen how your little escapade affected him, but I care about Richard too much for my pride to take over.”

“I'm sure he's fuming with rage, knowing I've betrayed him” he tried to make it sound ironic and empty of emotion.

Donna let out a groan.

“There it is” she said. “He told me you would try to play it off like a stubborn child.”

Jason arched one brow, his attention now completely in her grasp.

“He was devastated, yes, but he never once called betrayal or anything of the sort. He wouldn't explain himself but the whole family trusts his judgment. Richard asked us titans to find you, to stop you from doing whatever you were about to do, but you were already soaked in blood when we got there.”

He grimaced, covering his eyes with both hands.

“I didn't want to get him involved anymore, I just wanted to give him some relief. Either dying while doing so or disappearing afterwards.”

Donna rolled her eyes, earning herself an amused look from Jason, but another voice rang out before she could talk back.

“Gods give me the strength to not drop the reins and smack this imbecile in the arse, what the hell are you even talking about?”

Wally slowed down the horses just in time to peak inside, giving Jason one big incredulous looks.

“Dying or disappearing after getting rid of his worries? Do you know how that would have affected him at all? Knowing you gave up a newfound good life because of him?”

Jason's mouth dropped shout, unable to find any sort of retort to that, Donna giving Wally a smile before he disappeared back inside to speed up their pace.

“I hate to admit, but he's right” she then said to him. “I won't say your intentions were ill advised but you should know that Richard is harsh with himself. If you had died, he would have blamed himself and the grief would have consumed him.”

When Jason said nothing in return, she sighed quietly and scooted closer.

“I'm glad you killed that bastard, hell, I would have helped you. I won't ask who those other people were but, if it was for him, then _thank you_. You're both idiots who take heavy burden upon themselves but we'll make sure you won't have to do it anymore.”

“If he doesn't call for my head first” Jason said, smiling as tiredness dragged him back into the darkness.

***

Upon his wakening, the last thing he had expected to see was Richard sitting on a chair near his bed.

They were clearly back at the palace but now that he was looking at the prince, completely engrossed in a book, the change of scenario brought him turmoil instead of peace of mind.

He was scared of the upcoming confrontation.

“You could have chosen the bed, I wouldn't have minded” he broke the silence with, remembering the day Richard had told them to him.

Fate sure was strange.

Richard's eyes were instantly on him, relief leaking through his body in the form of a sigh. He failed to put on an angry expression once he dropped the book, too quickly to make the gesture pass as casual.

“Do you know the extent of what you did? Running away without saying a word, using one of my most trusted friends as a pawn before going on a blood driven crusade?”

Richard's expression was hard, trembling and shattering at the edges, but Jason drank on the sight of him, taking in all the old details and saving to memory the new ones.

“Yes” Jason said in a quiet murmur. “And I would do it all over again.”

His words earned him a silent trembling breath, lips pulled into a thin line.

“You've been sleeping for three days and in the meantime I had to watch my comrades bury Slade's body, putting an end to my people's nightmares, but I also got the chance to visit the location of your mission. Slade used you, I couldn't have stopped you from doing what you felt was right, but _they_ were my burden to bear, not yours.”

Jason shifted under the covers, managing to bring himself to a sitting position if only with a little struggle.

His side still burned but it felt less worse than before, thankfully enough.

Richard promptly darted forward, stopping himself from reaching out to Jason only when he noticed his actions.

Jason though didn't let him sit back away from him, slowly reaching for his hand.

He watched Richard straight in the eyes to ask for silent permission, letting out a pleased breath when the prince entwined their fingers together on his own volition.

Jason couldn't tell how much the contact affected the other but he was so touch starved the mere brush of hands sent warmth all over his body.

“I told you” Jason said. “I would fight the deities for you, I don't regret lifting that weight from your shoulders.”

Richard didn't look satisfied but Jason hadn't expected any less. It would take him time to fully heal his wounds but he was more than ready to help him and surely enough Richard would help him with his own ghosts.

“One month” Richard choked out. “One month of constant fear, thinking either Donna or Wally would bring me your cold body, all because you decided to take a choice that should have been mine. Do you know how that felt?”

“Staying away from you, tearing myself away from your closeness, was the most hard thing I've ever done. I spent days trying to convince myself that you would move on, that sorrow wouldn't drag you down, but perhaps imagining you crying over my treason was less painful than thinking of a future where I wasn't at your side.”

They stared at each other for what felt like hours before Richard looped his arms around him, hands clutching tightly the back of his tunic while being mindful of his hurt side.

Jason hugged him back as fiercely, burying his nose in the crook of Richard's neck to waste himself with the scent of his beloved.

“I missed you every single day, please don't think it was easy for me” he whispered, leaving a kiss in the tender skin of Richard's jugular.

Richard scooted backwards just enough to cup one hand around Jason's cheek, sending a shiver down his spine thanks to the familiar gesture.

“I know, love, there wasn't any real ire from the start. I was only saddened you decided to act on your own” a pause for a kiss on the forehead. “Promise me it won't happen again or else I'll send Damian after your head.”

Jason laughed heartily, continuing until Richard joined him when the prince failed to keep his smile in place. It was a simple attempt to dissipate some of the heaviness hanging in the air, Richard being Richard, but it managed to work nonetheless.

“Oh, I'm sure he's waiting for a chance to reclaim your honor” Jason said. “Poor kiddo doesn't know I tarnished it long ago.”

Laughter morphed into soft chuckles as Richard's ears turned a dark shade of red, murmuring a quiet _oh gods_ before dropping his head on Jason's shoulder to muffle his own snickering.

Minutes or maybe hours passed by before Richard broke the silence again.

“I should let you rest” a murmur, nothing more.

Instead, Jason pushed them both more comfortably on the bed, letting Richard put his head on his chest as they lay down.

“It's good like this” Jason said, finding comfort in the feeling of his fingers caressing Richard's hair. “Let me stay like this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the support I grew to love this little idea and I'll probably write more snippets for this Au in the future, be it pointless fluff or something else, a collection of self indulgent goodness because why not.  
> As always, please feel free to point any typos or weird stuff. I tried to fix any possible weirdness but some probably slipped through.  
> For anything else, find me on [tumblr!](https://nochwing.tumblr.com)


End file.
